


Never Lost

by TheEnduringStoryteller



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Loki Does What He Wants, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Mental Illness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnduringStoryteller/pseuds/TheEnduringStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been banished to Midgard, told by his brother that he'll never be king of anything. Well.. we'll just see about that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banished

**Author's Note:**

> In this alternate universe, set during the Thor movie, Loki has already been tortured when he fell through the portal but when he was rescued and returned to Asgard, Loki attempted to overthrow Odin, sentencing him to banishment on Earth.

When Loki hit the ground, he was confused, light blinded him for a few seconds, then he felt the cold hard ground underneath his body. He saw only the blackness of his closed eyelids. He heard the echoed voice of his Asgardian brother, scolding him as if to his own wayward son.

_You betrayed us. All of us. Your heart is cold and your ears are deaf. You may think yourself to be above others, but you will never be the king of anything._

Loki slowly pushed himself up with a groan. He felt sadness surge through him as if a dispenser let it into his body. He was alone, rejected and... and.. _and that oaf is to rule Asgard by default!_ Next, anger was dispensed, and he felt it boil and build within him until suddenly he felt peace, and a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. Oh, this was going to be fun... 

Loki walked the streets of the gloomy Midgardian city, himself now transformed in a dark green coat, black pants, and a long scarf. He was lucky, he knew. Thor could have banished him to the depths of Hel but instead he allowed him to live amongst dim witted mortals. Loki rolled his eyes. Sentiment. 

His long legs took him to a food market of sorts. He squinted a bit at the artificial lighting of the white light bulbs and he took the first few minutes to investigate. _Food on shelves, and trapped in containers. How odd.._ He thought to himself, when suddenly, **crash!**

A man in the same aisle had rammed his cart into a woman's full one. "Move it!" The man ordered to the innocent woman, who was startled but not shaken up. She simply looked at him with a mix between annoyance and boredom. She sighed and shook her head, then moved on to the fruit section. 

Loki watched all of this with keen interest and subconsciously followed the girl. She didn't fight the brute who was clearly in the wrong, she didn't scream, or cry, she reacted.. well, a lot like him. Except, in this instance he would have frightened the man out of his wits. But why didn't she growl or hiss, instead only watched as the moment passed by...? This was quite unlike what he had learned of Midgardian behavior. "Miss?" He called. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be sort of my.. writers block story, for when I run out of ideas for my other ones. If you like it, comment below! A new chapter will be coming out tomorrow!


	2. Meeting the Man

You turned around and smiled at the man who had called for your attention. "Yes?"

"Please excuse me but, why did you allow that man to walk away without harm?" The stranger asked. His voice was cool and smooth and his attire was strikingly handsome and classy, yet there was something about him that unsettled you.

You chuckled quietly. "What good would it do for me to pummel him?"

"Hmm.." He hummed, considering your answer. "Are you always so docile?"

"I wouldn't call myself docile per say but in some situations I can be." You furrowed your eyebrows. "Why are you asking me this?"

He smirked slowly, like a sideways Cheshire cat, his eyes locked onto yours as if he were discovering what secrets they held, from here. "I was curious."

You felt unsettled by him as a whole. The way his hair was perfectly slicked back, the way his eyes bore into yours with such intensity, to his mischievous smirk and the power he exuded. Everything about him was.. well frightening. "Well, I hope you have quenched your thirst." You said shortly.

"Please do not be afraid of me." He asked when he saw you start to leave. His eyes were soft and innocent now, pleading with you to help. "This country is new to me, and I wish to learn your customs."

"Really?" You questioned. "But you've got quite the British accent there, we aren't that different from your people I'm sure."

He shook his head, a lie already set at the tip of his silver tongue. "No, no. I am from Norway and I was taught English by an Englishman, so I speak with that accent. Interesting how that works isn't it?" He chuckled. "My teacher said I was his best student."

"Ah.. Well you do speak very eloquently." You nodded, then began to leave again, but suddenly he was in front of you!

"Please.. I am so frightened of this large land before me, and I need a friend to help me. I saw how patient you were, and thought you would be kind enough to join me for dinner." Then he quickly added, "Simply to share information, of course."

You gave a soft sigh, and finally nodded. _Why am I so dang nice all the time?_ "Alright, I will help you. What restaurant did you have in mind?"

Loki froze for a fraction of a second while he thought of what to say. He chuckled softly. "Well, miss, I do not know the area, so perhaps our first lesson shall be your favorite restaurant."

"Oh, right. Well.. there's a mom and pop Italian place a few blocks away that I like. We can go there. It's called Luna Belle's, I'll meet you there at 7 o'clock."

He nodded and bowed slightly before flashing you a charming smile. "I thank you, dear lady, and I look forward to our evening together."

As he left you looked on worriedly. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Luna Belle's

You wore a classy scarlet red dress that flared at the hips as you waited at the restaurant. You were a little nervous to see him again. That man was certainly a mystery.

"Hello again my dear." 

You turned around to face him with a confused expression. "You may stow the term of endearment, it's charming but a little transparent. I said I would help you, and I will. Follow me." You said politely but sternly and lead him to the table you'd reserved earlier that day. 

Loki's expression was one that of pleasure, he was exceedingly interested and delighted by you, and it was very apparent, though you didn't know why.

"It is not everyday that I meet a mortal like you." He said with the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corner of his mouth, his eyes squinted only just slightly, and his breathing a bit heavy as he looked at you, as if a swirl of dark thoughts were entertaining his mind, all revolving around you. It was, frankly, uncomfortable, yet fascinating to watch.

"It isn't everyday that I am referred to as a "mortal"." You quipped.

"Are you not?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

You were starting to consider leaving this place. The man implied that he was immortal and you would have fled for your safety only the waiter came to ask for your orders. You both ordered only drinks for now.

"I can see I haven't been as persuasive as I would have liked. But you should consider it a compliment, it is usually not hard for me to keep up a ruse."

You said nothing, only sipped your water, thinking of the million different ways this meeting could go. "You said you needed help-"

"Do you think I'm dangerous, _____?" Asked the slick man with the menacing eyes. 

"Frankly, yes."

"Then why are you still here?" He asked, his head cocked to the side.

"I.. really don't know." You laughed nervously.

"I do." He leaned forward smoothly and looked directly into your eyes, but you didn't lean back, only kept your posture, as if daring him to try something. "I think you like that danger." You could feel his cool minty breath on your skin. "You crave it. The pounding in your heart, the thrill up your spine, the mystery behind my eyes..."

You licked your lips only slightly then cast your eyes down for a moment before looking back up at him. "You're wrong."

"And yet..." He finally leaned back. "You are still here.

"Who are you? Really."

Loki seemed to ponder your question for a few moments before he answered. "I am the monster parents tell their children about at night. I am Loki, of Asgard."

It should be a lie. You should have left but your gut said that he was telling the truth. "Why did you really want to see me?"

"You intrigue me, mortal. And I need help navigating this world. It would do you much better to have me as a friend than an enemy." He explained passively.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

Loki's expression faded to mischief and he caused a glowing green ball of energy to form in his hand. "Proof enough?"

"Yes but how do I.. I mean.." You didn't know how to explain it. You didn't know if you could bare to.

Suddenly his eyes grew a bit softer with understanding. "Your mind.. is ill, isn't it?"

Shocked, you looked at him with wide eyes. "H-How did you-"

"I am very perceptive, young lady. Never doubt my gifts." He sighed softly. "I am not a delusion in your mind I assure-"

"But how do I know that? How do I really?"

"Because the waiter gave me a drink." He smirked.

Your eyes lit up and a smile decorated your face. "Oh thank goodness."

"You are pleased that I am real?" Loki asked with genuine curiosity.

"You take your sense of reality for granted. I am constantly lied to by my own mind.. but not today."

He kept his smile, "Not today."

"So... what now?"

Loki folded his hands together in a business like manner. "That is entirely up to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I do have a mental illness, and there are not a lot of stories where the reader struggles with this, I decided to add it to the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	4. The Motel Days

The walk home was a chilling one. You thought about what the mysterious man had told you and you wondered if it’s true. Were you attracted to him because deep in your heart you craved danger, adventure, maybe even a bit of chaos from time to time? But that couldn’t be true, could it? Ever seen you had dealt with this dreaded illness all you had wanted was peace. You didn’t know how to put it into words you just wanted it. You wanted it more than anything yet it always slipped through your grasp. Either the medication wouldn’t work or it came with terrible side effects and you kept waiting for months on end just to find out that the new medication wouldn’t work either!

“What is bothering you?” A chilled voice asked and you froze, and so did your mind. You just stood there, staring at him, with your mind blank yet racing in the background, consumed by your torturous thoughts that were always there, threatening you, telling you that you weren’t safe, that you had to leave even when there was no reason to be afraid other than those insistent voices telling you so. You felt an ice cold hand gently touch your cheek as the raven haired man looked at you intently, trying to figure you out. “What ails you?” He was not affectionate or loving simply curious.

You wet your lips nervously and shook your head, feeling your breath quicken and your hands shake. “I have to go. I have to go.” You muttered.

“Go where?” He asked firmly.

“I need to get away, don’t you understand? I need to get away!” You whimpered and tried to move away from him but he held your forearm steady.

“Silence mortal. You are staying here.”

“No, you can’t!” You begged and vehemently tried to pry yourself from his iron grasp.

“You are coming with me.” He declared and threw you over his shoulder. All the while you cried in terror, not of him, but of the monster that you “knew” was coming. And it felt so real to you, and you were so afraid, but all you could do was sob as he took you a motel. If you had been in your right mind you would have fought harder against him or been afraid that he would take advantage of you, but you could only shake in fear of the unknown creature out to get you.

Once he had silver tongued his way into getting a room without paying for it, he set you down on the bed just gently enough not to hurt you but not tenderly enough to be confused with compassion. “Please help, me…” You whimpered as you curled into a tight ball on the springy mattress.

“Such a change from your defiant nature…” He mused softly and looked at you mildly as he sat on the edge of the bed. You were shaking like a leaf and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “I do not know why you are in fear. Anything that your mind can conjure ought to fear me instead.”

Oddly, that seemed to calm you a little bit, and you hiccupped then on blind instinct reached for his hand. He did not move away but nor did provide any additional source of comfort. “What are you doing?” He asked, his voice like velvet.

“I need to touch something tangible. Something to ground myself to reality.” You explained and squeezed his hand a bit.

“Why not touch the bed?” He asked flatly.

“Because I could easily imagine the touch of bedsheets, a pulse is harder to duplicate.” You said, then took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Keep talking to me, it’s helping.”

Loki hummed, but did not do as you asked.

“What is your name?” You asked.

“Loki.”

“Loki? A rather interesting name. Were you named after the Norse god?”

“Mortal, I _am_ the Norse god.” He growled and pushed away your hand before stalking about the room.

“You are doing nothing to help me stay in reality.” You said with a weak laugh. Your body felt frail and vulnerable from how much the fear in your body had drained you.

“I may not be known for being truthful but I assure you that I am, in this instant, speaking truth.”

“I suppose that would explain your glowing green energy at the restaurant today.” You remarked as you slowly sat up and looked at him, recovering from your experience.

His eyes glanced over you, before settling on your lips for a moment, then he turned away and muttered something under his breath.

“Well, I’m just gonna get going now.” You said nervously and moved towards the door, but he easily stopped you by putting his body in front of you.

“You are staying here with me mortal.”

“I don’t understand, why would you need me?” You asked, trying to talk him out of it.

“I don’t _need_ you. What I need is information on this realm. I need to know how to relate to these people so they will trust me and accept me as their own. And besides all that I can’t have you telling everyone who I really am.”

“Why do you need to get people to trust you?”

“It is better if you are as uninformed as possible.” Loki said cooly. “Now, are you going to do what I say or am I going to have to kill you?”

You were quiet for a good long while before you finally responded. “I will help you, if you promise not to hurt anyone.”

“I give you my word.” He said, his face unreadable.

“And you will not take advantage of me will you?” You asked cautiously.

He laughed. “As if I would want the feeble body of a mortal when I could have any goddess of my choosing.”

“Have you?” You asked curiously, a slightly amused smile forming, since you thought you knew the answer already.  


“That isn’t the point.” He hissed, causing your smile to spread wider. “And stop your mockery!” He scolded. You put on a serious face and nodded, but you still felt a smile threaten to bloom.

“So, uh… What do we do now?” You asked, as you began to notice that his slicked back hair was now a little less sharp from the wear of the day.

“Now we sleep.” He decided, and began stripping off his clothes.

“Sleep? There is only one bed.” You frowned, folding your arms.

“Then you can either sleep on the floor or I _suppose_ you could sleep with me.” He chuckled. “Like a pet. My little pet. I quite like the sound of that.”

“Oh, I am not your pet.” You countered. In a flash he had you pinned against the wall, his mouth breathing hot breath on your ear, you closed your eyes, feeling that all too familiar pounding in your chest. “Open your eyes mortal and look at me.” He gabbed your chin and squeezed it tight. You opened your eyes to placate him. “You are anything that I want you to be. My pet, my whore, my mascot, anything. Do you understand? I can torture you in ways you could only imagine.”

You were silent, not a tear left your eyes as you looked into his. You felt your heartrate slow down to a calming beat, as you lead your thoughts down a more peaceful road. Loki’s fingers slid across the pulse point of your neck and after a few seconds his jaw clenched in anger. “Why are you not afraid mortal?”

“I’ve fought bigger monsters than you.”

“Perhaps. But none of those figments could hurt you like I could.” He growled lowly.

“I will listen to you. But I am still not afraid.” You said, and were surprised to see Loki’s anger lessening. He loosened his grip on your chin and gently ran his finger along your jawline. “Not to worry pet. I will take good care of you, if you listen.”

“Thank you. I… guess.”

He stepped away from you then took off his shirt and threw it at your face. You looked unamused as you held it. “You shall wear this and only this as your night clothes.”

You opened your mouth to protest but he tilted his head forward a bit in warning, and narrowed his eyes. You sighed softly and looked down at the shirt. “Yes sir…”

“That’s a good pet.” He said with a proud smile. “Now come, it is time for bed.”

“I’m going to change in the restroom and brush my teeth, and I’ll come back out.” You said, and headed for the bathroom. “Don’t your people brush their teeth?” He yawned softly as he slipped under the blankets, his bare chest visible to you, as were his legs, which were partially covered by his undergarments. “We don’t need to. Our teeth are always clean.”

“Hmm.” You hummed then went into the bathroom. When you came back out you felt a little bare without any pants on, but in some weird way you trusted that Loki wouldn’t take advantage of you. Maybe it was just your optimism trying to keep you from panicking, but it was helpful for now. You noticed that your captor was sleeping on the edge of the bed, perfectly straight as he slept on his side. You slipped under the covers and lay on the other edge of the bed, curled up in a little ball. You hadn’t slept with someone since you were a little girl having a sleepover with your cousins. It was odd to have a grown man sleeping at your back. But you tried to convince yourself that everything would be alright in the end, and as you imagined stories in your mind, you eventually did fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are liking this story please do comment below! It helps to motivate me to write more. :)
> 
> Also I am taking oneshot requests at my tumblr blog, AvengersRequests.tumblr.com ^^


End file.
